delta_marsfandomcom-20200214-history
Timeline
A Timeline of the Delta Mars universe Certain parts of this timeline are missing because they contain major spoilers, these spoilers will be revealed after the content including them have been officially released. *2014 – Oculus Rift released to the public. *2022 – First Immersive Virtual Reality released to public. *2025 – Aeon Squad secretly formed. *2027 – First VR accident left 2 000 000 either dead or brain damaged. *2027 - Robots started being built to help victims of the VR accident. *2030 – Robots released to public. *2033 – Robots become used wide spread in all fields. *2040 – Graphene engines and motors cause clean and long term energy. *2041 – All robots converted to and built with graphene engines. *2042 - Robots started being mass produced due to popular demand. *2045 – Martian Colony successfully built with the help of robots. *2073 – Graphene production stopped on Earth and continued on Mars. *2073 – Robot production stopped on Earth and continued on Mars. *2094 – Second VR accident left 7 000 000 dead or brain damaged. *2095 – VR banned in all countries on Earth. *2100 – All countries on Earth join under one flag and call themselves the United Earth Government (UEG). *2150 – A secret human-only government faction forms called Aeon Squad (officially). *2200 – The first machine became sentient, he was called Alpha 1/1. *2225 – An entire city on Mars is full of sentient machines. *2227 – Humans create colonies near Mars to observe the robots. *2250 – Sentient machines classified themselves as ‘Sentia’ and build the Martian Matrix. *2285 – Humans declare war on Sentia calling it the ‘Clockwork Wars’, the Sentia call it the ‘War of the Gods’. *2290 – Domonic of Aeon Squad is born. *2300 – The Cult of Mars is created. *2310 – Domonic sent to Luna Facilities, last survivor of Aeon Squad 7. *2311 – Domonic promoted to command of the UEG Indestructible. *2319 – To be revealed… *2320 – Domonic sent to join Aeon Squad. *2320 – Aeon Squad sent to Mars to end the war. *2320 – To be revealed… *2320 – To be revealed... *2320 – To be revealed... *2320 – To be revealed…. *2321 – To be revealed... *2322 – To be revealed… *2323 – Statue of Domonic and his team erected on Mars. *2323 – Luna given to Sentia as a memorial ground to their fallen. *2375 – Mars atmosphere now reasonably safe for Humans. *2407 – Delta model machine goes into production. *2439 – The Red Winds pirate faction is formed. *2457 – A child who will later be known as Miss B is born. *2458 – Sentia and Human military formed on Mars called ROC (Red Operations Command). *2460 – Design for a Generation Ship developed by Human and Sentia scientists. *2477 – Miss B inherits FWI (Future Weapons Innovators), the largest company on Earth and Mars since the second VR Incident. *2478 – Miss B joins ROC as an operative, she becomes top operative of ROC. *2479 – Miss B finds Sigma on Mars and she saved Sigma’s Hamster (Mr. Fluffy). *2480 – To be revealed… *2480 – Miss B quits ROC and opens up a night porters business in Mars Capital City. *2481 – A Delta unit becomes Sentient, he becomes Delta. *2482 – Lauren is born. *2483 – Delta finds ancient ruins on Mars that predates colonies. Delta annoys the Cult of Mars, Delta meets Miss B and the two become friends. *2484 – Lauren’s parents killed by Cult of Mars priests in an anti-Human movement. *2485 – Lauren was living on the streets for a year before Delta found and adopted her. *2497 – After living with Delta for 12 years, Lauren sees Delta as her father as she then starts working with him. The two in turn work for FWI and in turn work for Miss B without them realising it, Lauren doesn’t really like Miss B but she doesn’t know why. *2502 – To be revealed… *2505 – To be revealed… *2506 – To be revealed… *2507 – To be revealed… *2508 – To be revealed… *2512 – To be revealed... *2513 – Laruen gets married and gets pregnant. *2514 – Child is born, Lauren stops her old job and trains for the Generation Ship. *2518 – Lauren, husband and child board Generation Ship to the Jovian System. *2556 – An unidentified ship appears between Earth and Mars along the path of the Heaven Gates. *2570 – The UEG and the MM join to become the UM (United Matrix). *2600 – The Jovian Colonies are formed. *2660 – The Jovian Colonies want independence. *2665 – A war breaks out, the Jovian Resistance is led by the great, great, great grandson of Lauren. *2778 – To be revealed… *2778 + - To be revealed… Category:Delta Mars Category:Aeon Sqaud Category:Clockwork Wars